The Modelatrix (episode)
The Modelatrix (Episode) The Modelatrix is the first season and the first episode of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan finds the Modelatrix in a parcel. The Episode Intro 14 year old boy that no one understands, named Brendan, comes out of his house, to see a parcel lying in front of him Brendan: Ooh! This looks good! I mean it’s not like it’s some sort of alien device or anything? Ha! What are the odds and chances of that happening? takes the parcel and puts it in his room, he has some video game posters on his walls Brendan: Wonder what it could be. opens the parcel, it shows a blue watch like device Brendan: Is it some sort of a watch? watch latches onto Brendan’s wrist. Brendan: Oh god! begins to fiddle with the watch, it shows a holographic interface showing the faces of some aliens. Brendan: Right… Some sort of holographic interface… watch’s faceplate slides forward, a core of some sort opens. Brendan: Cool! presses down on the faceplate, he begins morphing into a dinosaur like alien, his eyes become yellow, his feet become wheels, he has become a [[Kineceleran]! Hyperspeed: Oh… W-what the heck? Theme Song Middle as Hyperspeed that is, loses his balance and falls over. Hyperspeed: Ow… Oh man… Lets just go downstairs. ends up speeding down the stairs. Hyperspeed: Wow… If I can go that fast… proceeds to speed up and down the stairs to clean his room. Hyperspeed: Wow! I’m so awesome now! proceeds to go out and zoom around the city 5 times before going home. Hyperspeed: That… Was… AWESOME! Badge on Hyperspeed’s chest begins to flash red and beep, it then turns Brendan back to normal. Brendan: Oh… My, that was so awesome! going through more of the parcel, Brendan finds a “Book about aliens.” He begins to read it, it tells him about the Lepidopterrans, the [[Pyronite]s, The Petrosapiens, and the Vulpimancers.] Brendan: These alien look intresting! Brendan finishes the book, a news flash comes on. News Reporter: This just in, A GIANT ROBOT IS ATTACKING THE CITY! Brendan: Hmm… SCENE find Brendan at the city, he sees the robot, blasting away at buildings mindlessly. Brendan: Right… goes through the alien faces before he finds a cool one, the faceplate slides open to show the core, he presses it down, he begins to grow more strength and turn red, and then a second pair of arms sprout out. Tetrahands: Wow! Four hands! No wait, TETRAHANDS! begins to fight the robot, he tries to remove the disc on top, but the robot flings him into a building. Tetrahands: Aw, man. begins to try and disarm it, he tries to rip out his eyes so he can’t shoot lazers. Tetrahands: Aw yeah, baby! robot grows a second pair of eyes. Tetrahands: Of course, that’s so typical. robot shoots Tetrahands out of his way. Tetrahands: Okay, WARM UPS OVER! now forces himself to try and remove the disc of top, this time he succeeds, he climbs into the robot, pulling out it’s wires. Tetrahands: This better work! robot loses power, it shuts down before blowing up, everyone cheers at Tetrahands. Ending News Reporter: This just in, WERE SAVED THANKS TO THE FOUR ARMED GUY! badge on Tetrahands begins to flash red, it turns him back into Brendan News Reporter: Wow! A kid saved the day! Whats your name son? Brendan: Brendan, this device lets me turn into aliens! News Reporter: You heard him! Maybe we might see some more aliens from him? Brendan: Yeah. scrolls through his available aliens, he has 8 more to transform into. Brendan: I have 9 more you have yet to see! News Reporter: This just in, WE HAVE A NEW SUPER HERO! cheers again, suddenly, an evil villain looks down at Brendan. Evil Villain: My work will soon be complete! Major Events Brendan finds the Modelatrix. Hyperspeed makes his debut. Tetrahands makes his debut. Brendan becomes a super hero. Brendan fights a giant robot for the first time! Characters Brendan McDarby (first appearance) News Reporter (first appearance) Robot (first appearance) Jared (first appearance) Aliens Used ***Hyperspeed (first appearance) ***Tetrahands (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres